1. Field
The following description relates to a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, universal serial bus (USB) refers to a bus standard that defines cables, connectors and protocols used for connection between peripheral devices and a personal computer. A USB type connector mounted on a variety of terminals, such as a personal computer, a digital camera, a mobile phone, an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, may be plugged into a USB receptacle of another device for data communication therebetween.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a USB connector according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the USB connector includes a USB connector case 1, a substrate 2, an exterior shield 3, and a connection wire 4. The connection wire 4 is disposed inside the USB connector case 1. The substrate 2 has connectors which are disposed on, and may be fixed to, the substrate 2. One end of the connectors are connected to the connection wire 4 and the other end of the connectors are exposed to outside. The exterior shield 3 is made of metal and encloses the substrate 2. The connectors include four connectors including two power connectors and two data input/output connectors, which establish data communication if the USB connector is plugged into a USB receptacle of a peer device. The USB receptacle may refer to a USB socket, or a USB slot.
If the USB connector is installed in various types of terminals, a circuit unit disposed inside the USB connector is electrically connected to an internal circuit of the terminals having the USB connector. The USB connector may be received in a receiving hole formed on one side of a terminal, and may be exposed to the outside of the terminal, if necessary.
Various terminals, such as modems, MP3 devices, and the like, which deploy the USB connector, tend to be slimmer to improve portability. Thus, making the USB connector smaller may be one solution to design a slimmer terminal.